Paralysis
by mysticxf
Summary: When Jack finally gets Kate's return call, it's not what he expected. Post 'I Do'


**Title**: Paralysis  
**Characters**: Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Juliet, Dany, Ben, Tom  
**Summary**: When Jack finally gets Kate's return call, it's not what he expected.  
**Notes**: Written for **altshoegirl** from the Jate Prompt Box.

* * *

The operating room had been dead silent for more than thirty minutes, but Jack hadn't stopped pacing. He watched Juliet out of the corner of his eye – saw the concern as she kept glancing from Jack to Ben and back again. Jack stood straight, clenching his jaw as he stared at her openly now, wondering just which part was the act: her requesting that Jack kill Ben or her worry over Ben's life.

Jack shook his head, just barely, before going back to pacing. With every third beep of Ben's heart, Jack took a step. The rhythm kept him calm, despite everything going on – everything he'd set in motion. He could see Tom standing in a corner watching him. If the man wanted to, he could take Jack, but he couldn't.

Who's powerless now? Jack thought to himself, a wild smile flashing across his face just as the walkie talkie he clutched in his hand came to life.

Wherever she was, it was windy. The air blew into the mouth piece, coming across to him like static erupting too loudly from an old television. He held his breath, waiting for her voice, hoping he'd hear her voice on the other end.

"There's nowhere to run, Jack. We're not…" she started, shaky, barely audible over the wind. There was a muffled shout of frustration to which Sawyer cursed back and Jack heard Kate say, "No, Sawyer, wait," before he heard the other man break through the static.

The last voice he wanted to hear.

At first it was just a sigh, heavy air between his brain putting the right words together and his mouth spitting out the wrong ones. Then he groaned, "Doc, it ain't no use. We got about a mile of water between us and our island. Water filled with sharks and God knows what else, but if that don't get us, the swim will."

"Sawyer," Kate breathed in anger. "There has to be a way across. How do you think they got us here? There HAS to be a boat. If we follow the co…" the last word turned into a grunt just after a gunshot and Jack heard Sawyer shout her name just before he heard her body thump lightly to the ground.

"Get away from her!" Someone shouted. Jack's eyes widened. It was Dany, Colleen's husband – the woman he failed to save. "Step away 'cause it ain't a tranq for you. And gimme the damned walkie."

Jack held his own walkie talkie tightly in front of him. "Kate?" He questioned, but his voice cracked, hidden behind fear. "KATE!" This time her name echoed, drowning out the beeping beside him.

After a moment of silence, Jack heard a huff of anger. "This is Dany. Kate's takin' a short nap. If you don't get back to work on Ben, she'll be takin' a permanent one. You got that story, Shephard?" Dany waited a short few seconds before shouting, "Damn everyone's plans, I will KILL her. You Copy That Jack!?"

He swallowed, painfully, and pressed the button on his walkie, licking his lips and hesitating, his brain now too scared to remember how to count as he nodded. "Yeah, I copy."

"Juliet, no more of these games. Get that surgery done so we can ditch the extra baggage and get back to business." Jack heard Sawyer mumble something and then he grunted when Dany punched him roughly. "No, don't, I got her. I GOT her! I'll take…" The walkie went silent and Jack stared down at it, feeling his hand numb around it.

Jack watched as the walkie talkie shattered on the concrete. His vision went fuzzy just before Juliet stepped forward, kicking the parts away before nodding her head towards Ben. "We've got work to do, Jack."

He moved towards the wall and grabbed a new pair of latex gloves, sliding his hands into them as he closed his eyes. He could see her coming out of the jungle that first day on the beach, her hands rubbing circles around her wrists. He turned slowly and opened his eyes, seeing Ben on the table in front of him. Then he glanced towards Juliet. "I save him, you save her."

"You save her by saving him," she responded silently, and something in her tone let him know that was just the way it was – no more games – so he went to work.  
-----  
Finis


End file.
